Зефир Бриз/Галерея
Шестой сезон Братишка Флаттершай Zephyr Breeze makes a grand entrance S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --guess who's home!-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --that's right, big sis-- S6E11.png Zephyr --your one and only favorite little brother-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze grinning confidently S6E11.png Zephyr greets Fluttershy as --Flutterbutter-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze hugging Fluttershy tightly S6E11.png Fluttershy gives her parents a look of disbelief as Zephyr hugs her S6E11.png Fluttershy and Zephyr Breeze, brother and sister S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --where's the love--- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --how about a little excitement-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze batting his eyelashes at Fluttershy S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze ruffles Fluttershy's mane S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze hugging his parents tightly S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze's eyes widen as his hugs his parents S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --it is, sis, it is-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --you would not believe-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --ponies hold in their manes-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze tousling Fluttershy's mane S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --no offense-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze about to style Fluttershy's mane S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze styling Fluttershy's mane S6E11.png Zephyr gives Fluttershy a new mane style S6E11.png Fluttershy's mane falls flat on her face S6E11.png Fluttershy --what went wrong--- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --nothing went wrong, per se-- S6E11.png Zephyr pushing Fluttershy's lunch plate aside S6E11.png Zephyr showing Fluttershy a book of mane styles S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --I've got my own style!-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze reaching into his duffel bag S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze reveals his practice mannequin S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze notices Rainbow Dash S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze starts flirting with Rainbow S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze being 'smooth' S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --I shouldn't tease you-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --just to impress me-- S6E11.png Rainbow Dash's jaw drops S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze flirting with Rainbow Dash S6E11.png Zephyr puts his hoof on Rainbow's hoof S6E11.png Zephyr --thought there'd be more ponies here-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze asking about Pinkie Pie S6E11.png Zephyr trying to remember Pinkie's name S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --Sprinkle Pie!-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --a real house partay-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --am I right--- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --this place could use it-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze hanging posters of himself S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --Dad, please-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --when I get all my stuff-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --you won't even remember-- S6E11.png Zephyr enters the Shy household living room S6E11.png Zephyr moving the living room furniture S6E11.png Fluttershy --can I talk to you for a second--- S6E11.png Mr. and Mrs. Shy enter the next room S6E11.png Fluttershy disapproves of her parents' idea S6E11.png Fluttershy --I know you both want to help-- S6E11.png Fluttershy --don't you remember last time--- S6E11.png Fluttershy sighing --I know-- S6E11.png Fluttershy --it just seems like his place-- S6E11.png Fluttershy --always ends up being your place-- S6E11.png Fluttershy --you do everything for him!-- S6E11.png Mr. Shy --we may not be as bold as you-- S6E11.png Rainbow reading a Daring Do book S6E11.png Zephyr brags about himself to Rainbow S6E11.png Zephyr --it would be wrong to cage that!-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --go follow your dreams!-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze hovering over Rainbow Dash S6E11.png Rainbow shoves Zephyr Breeze off her seat S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze admiring Rainbow Dash S6E11.png Fluttershy and her parents return from the next room S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --it's all so political-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --I just could not take it!-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --when something's not the right fit-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --this pony's gotta fly!-- S6E11.png Zephyr puts a self-portrait over the fireplace S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --good talk, Rainbows-- S6E11.png Zephyr --so touched you came to see me-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --I hate to deprive you-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --this breeze needs his Z's-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze going upstairs S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze making a --siesta-- gesture S6E11.png Zephyr --you made up my room the way I like it-- S6E11.png Rainbow and the Shys watch Zephyr go upstairs S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --all my stuff is out front-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --wanna grab that for me-- S6E11.png Mr. Shy chases clouds; Mrs. Shy tends to her garden S6E11.png Zephyr tossing small thundercloud out the window S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze hears someone call his name S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze greeting Fluttershy again S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --see me work my magic-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --turn this place from drab to fab-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --watch and learn!-- S6E11.png Fluttershy --can't you see what you're doing-!-- S6E11.png Zephyr watching his parents struggle S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze tossing out more clouds S6E11.png Zephyr --turn the backhouse into my art studio-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --I'm gonna be a sculptor!-- S6E11.png Fluttershy --I'm talking about Mom's flowers!-- S6E11.png Zephyr --I can have my meditation patio-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze grinning at his mother S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze making a duck-face S6E11.png Mr. Shy flinches as the casing breaks S6E11.png Mr. Shy --why hold onto the past-- S6E11.png Fluttershy --you can't just fly in-- S6E11.png Fluttershy confronting her brother S6E11.png Zephyr --this is the only place big enough-- S6E11.png Zephyr --unless I do it in the living room!-- S6E11.png Shy family household living room S6E11.png Fluttershy empathizing with her parents S6E11.png Fluttershy --Zephyr will never stand on his own-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --don't be so dramatic-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --let me be me-- S6E11.png Zephyr puts his hooves around his parents S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --I can do plenty on my own-- S6E11.png Zephyr and his parents group smile S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze mildly stunned S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze starts to sweat S6E11.png Zephyr nervous --I totally would-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --what Mom and Dad want-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze pleads to his parents S6E11.png Mrs. Shy takes an awkward pause S6E11.png Mr. and Mrs. Shy back away from Zephyr S6E11.png Mr. Shy --your sister has a point-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze completely shocked S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze starting to tear up S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze resigned --sure-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze about to cry S6E11.png Zephyr --I really just came back here-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --keep you guys company-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze making a sad pout S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --whatever's best for the family-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --grab a few essentials-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze holding a squirrel lawn gnome S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --of course!-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze holding his lawn gnome S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --breeze to blow their way-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze walking away sad S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze leaving his parents' home S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze appears at Fluttershy's door S6E11.png Fluttershy looks at Zephyr Breeze in shock S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --it's not their house-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --by definition, it's someplace else-- S6E11.png Zephyr sets bunny lawn gnome next to Angel S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --am I right, Rainbows--- S6E11.png Zephyr puts a hoof around Rainbow S6E11.png Rainbow Dash with jaw hanging open S6E11.png Zephyr closes Rainbow's mouth for her S6E11.png Rainbow Dash sighing exasperatedly S6E11.png Fluttershy --you said you had plenty of places-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze eating Fluttershy's carrot soup S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze may have stretched the truth S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze excitedly hugging Fluttershy S6E11.png Zephyr --we're gonna have so much fun-- S6E11.png Fluttershy --on one condition-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --totally, anything-- S6E11.png Fluttershy tells Zephyr to get a job S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze looking nervous again S6E11.png Zephyr sets Fluttershy down on the floor S6E11.png Zephyr ruffling Fluttershy's mane again S6E11.png Zephyr agrees to Fluttershy's conditions S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze enters the cottage's den S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze moving Fluttershy's couch S6E11.png Fluttershy and Zephyr walk through Ponyville S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --you have no idea how bad-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze slicking his mane back S6E11.png Fluttershy --we talked about you getting a job-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --totally on my to-do list-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --can't expect to find something-- S6E11.png Fluttershy --I did it for you-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze instantly nervous S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze acting uneasy S6E11.png Rarity leaving Zephyr to his task S6E11.png Fluttershy wishing Zephyr good luck S6E11.png Fluttershy pulling the door behind her S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze looking at Opalescence S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze gets an idea S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rarity shocked; Zephyr reading a book S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze pleased to see Rarity back S6E11.png Zephyr pleased with himself; Fluttershy annoyed S6E11.png Fluttershy --what did you do--- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --you talk to animals all the time-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --why not outsource this stuff-- S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rarity see animals dragging dyed fabric S6E11.png Zephyr --the animal communication thing isn't genetic-- S6E11.png Rarity --I asked you to do this job!-- S6E11.png Rarity --pawn it off on innocent woodland creatures!-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --you have some feelings about this-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --it's basically your cat's fault-- S6E11.png Opalescence glaring at Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Opalescence snarling at Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --I guess what I'm saying is-- S6E11.png Zephyr presents piece of dyed fabric to Rarity S6E11.png Rarity at a loss for words S6E11.png Rarity deeply upset with Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Rarity --this is just unacceptable!-- S6E11.png Rarity slaps fabric out of Zephyr's hoof S6E11.png Zephyr --I know when my efforts aren't appreciated-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze leaving the boutique S6E11.png Zephyr marveling the tall windows S6E11.png Twilight Sparkle --they're your new job-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze in stunned surprise S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -you were taking me to tea- S6E11.png Fluttershy -I said I was going to tea- S6E11.png Fluttershy -you're going to work- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze in a cold sweat S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze whining to Fluttershy S6E11.png Twilight Sparkle --it'll be easy-- S6E11.png Twilight, Fluttershy, Spike, and Zephyr in the wide throne room S6E11.png Spike -make sure you do it right- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze grinning slyly at Spike S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze in the sparkly throne room S6E11.png Twilight and Fluttershy enter the sparkly throne room S6E11.png Twilight Sparkle --this looks amazing!-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --like you said, it was easy!-- S6E11.png Fluttershy doesn't see Spike anywhere S6E11.png Fluttershy asking where Spike is S6E11.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Zephyr hear Spike above S6E11.png Twilight Sparkle --you were supposed to supervise-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze backing out of the throne room S6E11.png Zephyr follows an upset Fluttershy S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -I had to ask Spike- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -make sure I was doing it right- S6E11.png Fluttershy poking Zephyr with her hoof S6E11.png Fluttershy yelling at Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Fluttershy taking a deep breath S6E11.png Fluttershy calming down S6E11.png Fluttershy -there won't be any fooling around- S6E11.png Fluttershy -on the next job- S6E11.png Fluttershy and Zephyr hear a whooshing sound S6E11.png Rainbow streaks over Fluttershy and Zephyr S6E11.png Fluttershy and Zephyr swept by the wind S6E11.png Fluttershy and Zephyr look up at Rainbow S6E11.png Rainbow Dash -you're coming with me!- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -come up with some excuse- S6E11.png Zephyr continues to flirt with Rainbow S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -let's just go for a fly- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -see where the day takes us- S6E11.png Rainbow still repulsed by Zephyr's flirting S6E11.png Rainbow -we're going to Wonderbolts Headquarters- S6E11.png Rainbow poking Zephyr with her hoof S6E11.png Rainbow -not even you can weasel your way out- S6E11.png Rainbow threatens to zap Zephyr with storm cloud S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -oh, I got it- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze holding Rainbow Dash close S6E11.png Rainbow looking unamused at Fluttershy S6E11.png Fluttershy drops paper in the trash S6E11.png Fluttershy cleaning up Zephyr's mess S6E11.png Fluttershy fixing the couch S6E11.png Fluttershy hears Zephyr Breeze enter S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze with a singed mane S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -she expects me to do stuff- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -it's insane!- S6E11.png Fluttershy -so you just quit-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -escaped is more like it- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze lying on the couch S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -what was I supposed to do-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze pouting at Fluttershy S6E11.png Fluttershy -keep trying- S6E11.png Fluttershy -finish something for once- S6E11.png Fluttershy -find something you like to do!- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -sounds fine for your friends- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -it's just not me- S6E11.png Fluttershy -then I'm sorry, Zephyr- S6E11.png Fluttershy -I don't think you can live here- S6E11.png Fluttershy pulls sheets off of Zephyr S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze trembling S6E11.png Fluttershy not buying Zephyr's act S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -I'll just go live in the woods- S6E11.png Fluttershy and Zephyr Breeze part ways S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze grabs his duffel bag S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze takes his portrait off the wall S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze grabs his bunny lawn gnome S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze takes Angel's salad bowl S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze leaving Fluttershy's house S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze talking to his mannequin S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze in his new forest home S6E11.png Zephyr points to salad bowl and mushrooms S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze pointing to his -shelter- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -put the old kettle on- S6E11.png Zephyr puts dinner pot on campfire setting S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze clacks two rocks together S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze waiting for fire to spark S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -come on, sticky-sticky- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze hitting stick on pot S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze's stick snaps in half S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze's dinner pot spills over S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -what's a pony got to do- S6E11.png Zephyr -find a decent stick around here-!- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze kicking the stick S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze hit in the face with stick S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze about to lose his mind S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze tossing his campfire setting S6E11.png Zephyr angrily knocks his mannequin over S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze stomping on leaves S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze bucking angrily S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze chomping his self-portrait S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow watch Zephyr's breakdown S6E11.png Rainbow Dash -I know he needs to learn- S6E11.png Fluttershy -I can't let him live like this- S6E11.png Zephyr's shelter collapses on top of him S6E11.png Rainbow -I don't think he'd make it through the night- S6E11.png Zephyr pops out from under the leaf pile S6E11.png Mad Zephyr greets Fluttershy and Rainbow S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -cozying up in my sleeping bag- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -such an exhausting day- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze pretending to go to sleep S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -you know me!- S6E11.png Zephyr making a -siesta- gesture again S6E11.png Zephyr hit in the head with large stick S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze looking pitiful S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -I can't do this- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze covers his face in shame S6E11.png Fluttershy -you're smart and talented- S6E11.png Fluttershy comforting Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -what if I give everything I have- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -it's better not to try at all- S6E11.png Zephyr -I don't expect you two to understand- S6E11.png Zephyr -helped save Equestria, like, a dozen times- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -failing is the worst!- S6E11.png Fluttershy -quitting doesn't feel much better- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze wallowing in failure S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze looking up at Fluttershy S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze looking up at Rainbow S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -I will literally do anything- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -I don't have to stay here- S6E11.png Fluttershy, Dash, and Zephyr in a cottage hallway S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -quit when I get frustrated- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze giving a joking grin S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -just kidding!- S6E11.png Zephyr winking at Fluttershy and Rainbow S6E11.png Fluttershy, Dash, and Zephyr enter a cottage room S6E11.png Rainbow Dash -you think he can do it-- S6E11.png Zephyr singing -frustration builds up inside- S6E11.png Zephyr singing -it makes you want to shout- S6E11.png Rainbow Dash joins in the song S6E11.png Rainbow singing -the next one will appear- S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow singing for Zephyr S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow fly in a circle over Zephyr S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow -give it your best- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze picks up pair of scissors S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze picks up a comb S6E11.png Fluttershy, Zephyr, and Rainbow split-screen S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow sing while Zephyr struggles S6E11.png Zephyr pushes Fluttershy and Rainbow's camera panels away S6E11.png Zephyr singing -times when you want to give up- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze giving up yet again S6E11.png Zephyr sings as he leaves the room S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow drive Zephyr back inside the room S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow giving Zephyr encouragement S6E11.png Zephyr sweats and stares at his mannequin S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze picks up the comb again S6E11.png Zephyr holding pair of scissors S6E11.png Zephyr cutting mannequin's mane S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze wipes his sweat away S6E11.png Fluttershy, Zephyr, and Rainbow singing together S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow support Zephyr through song S6E11.png Zephyr singing -I can do it on my own- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze singing his heart out S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze singing excitedly S6E11.png Zephyr holding up completed mane styling S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze finishes his song S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze's song finish S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -I actually finished something!- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze satisfied with his effort S6E11.png Rainbow -looks exactly like it's supposed to- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze giving a carefree grin S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -but I do now- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -thanks for believing in me- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze hugging Fluttershy S6E11.png Fluttershy -that's what big sisters are for- S6E11.png Rainbow -now that you've accomplished this- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -anything I want!- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -the sky's the limit- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze grinning awkwardly S6E11.png Zephyr sets his sights a little lower S6E11.png Zephyr -I've got some baby steps in mind- S6E11.png Zephyr bursts in wearing graduation gown S6E11.png Zephyr -graduated from mane therapy training- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze tossing his cap and tassel S6E11.png Mr. and Mrs. Shy proud of Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze hugging his proud parents S6E11.png Rainbow puts cap back on Zephyr's head S6E11.png Mrs. Shy proud of Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Fluttershy proud of Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -only a matter of time- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -recognized my true genius- S6E11.png Fluttershy gives Zephyr the unamused eye again S6E11.png Zephyr -actually doing the work probably helped- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -if it weren't for you- S6E11.png Zephyr the graduate and Fluttershy hugging S6E11.png Fluttershy -just gave you some encouragement- S6E11.png Fluttershy happy for her little brother S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -I feel like I can do anything- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze -except find a place- S6E11.png Zephyr still wants to stay with his parents S6E11.png Zephyr, Mr. Shy, and Mrs. Shy look toward Fluttershy S6E11.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Overpowered Zephyr Breeze at the CHS music room door EGDS5.png Zephyr Breeze asking Rainbow out on a date EGDS5.png Rainbow Dash leaving the music room EGDS5.png Zephyr blocks Rainbow from leaving the room EGDS5.png Rainbow Dash creeped out by Zephyr Breeze EGDS5.png Rainbow Dash slips past Zephyr Breeze EGDS5.png Zephyr Breeze playing off Rainbow's rejection EGDS5.png Zephyr walking away from the music room EGDS5.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Новые тренды Rarity bumps into rainbow-haired Zephyr Breeze EGDS12b.png Zephyr Breeze with rainbow-dyed hair EGDS12b.png Zephyr Breeze lets his rainbow hair down EGDS12b.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Front exterior of Canterlot High School EGFF.png en:Zephyr Breeze/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей